The gap tooth
by Infinity unicorn
Summary: Well this is my first fan fiction please don't be so hard on me I daily think of stories and always wanted to share so enjoy it. Thanks For reading D


I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy this show is owned by Cartoon do I own any of the characters except from Todd.

Kevin's POV

"Dude did you hear we have a new kid?" I turn to see the Dork called Eddy , the fucking loser had the nerve to talk to me. "I don't care." I slam my locker door and walk down the hallway getting a few glances "Com' on man that's got to be better I mean you can't at least be a bit curious on whose gonna be new here it could be a really hot chic... You can't stick to one chick for eve..."My bloodthin boiled I turned around and slammed him into the lockers. Grabbing his shirt "WHAT'S WRONG WITH NAZZ YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY GIRL?!" He laughed "I was just kidding man chill." I breathed heavily I hand touched my shoulder "Dude chill." I knew that silky smooth voice from any where I turned to see Nazz standing in front of me with her hair packed neatly up and her big light brown eyes hidden by her long eyelashes and her perky nose and her peach lips curling into a smirk. I let go of the dorks shirt put my full attention on Nazz. "Kevin leave him alone. He's sorry right Eddy?" He leaned against the locker brushing off his shirt "Yeah I'm sorry." He smirked. She smiled "See he's sorry okay Kevin." I stared helplessly "But..." Shush "You just need to calm down okay." She said rubbing my arm slowly. The bell rang "I've got to go Kevin see you at lunch." She kissed me and ran after her friends. I watched and someone smacked my head "Man you are lucky Nazz woah." I turned pushing Todd away "Shut the fuck up man." I pushed him. He laughed putting his hand around my neck trying taking my hat and messing up my hair "Your a fucking dick you need to understand I own this school therefore..." I walked backward and bumped into a kid "Nice going King ?" I stared at the unrecognisable kid she was skinny no tits had pale skin she wore a skiing hat what kind of person wears a skiing hat in summer? "Sorry let me help you?" She nodded as we both picked up the books helping her. Todd laughed and whispered "She's weird man what kind of kid wears a skiing hat in summer." I punched him " Dude shush." I gave the kid the last book. She stood up and looked up."Thank you..." She was gorgeous every teenage guys dream. Her eyes wear cat like big light sea blue her cheeks flush of red and light pink full lips slowly moving into a,smile exposing her,straight teeth and the gapin the middle. Todd leaned his elbow on my shoulder flashing his white teeth "Sorry about my loser of a friend he's clumsy...Any my names..." I cut Todd off "He's my shit of a friend Todd, I'm Kevin... Your...?" She laughed quietly "I'm...oh dear I'm late may I ask a favour please?" Todd laughed "Anything baby..." I stared at Todd. "Dude stop harassing her any yeah what's the favour..." She looked up and stared exposing her adorable gap tooth. Wait what am I saying? I've got a girlfriend. "Excuse do you believe I'm a girl?" She started laughing quietly covering her fist over her mouth "Yeah..." Todd replied. She smiled "What a amusing mis understanding? I'm Eddward with a DD..." Me and Todd stared in disbelief. ."So your not kidding?" He smiled "Well of course not why must I joke. I apologise for the mis understanding."Me and Eddward laughed Todd just stood there confused "We'll I guess Todd learnt his lesson dude never harass people..." I laughed Todd pushed me " Shut up man... Any way what's the favour Edd. Shit dude we've got three Eds in our school man Ed Edd n Eddy." I laughed "No 't mind him hes a bit of a slow thinker." I said sarcastically I laughed shaking my head. Edd laughed "Well I'm looking for room 38 and I got we'll a bit lost can you lead me to it." I laughed as he spoke quietly "Well I happen to be in the same class Miss Clovers..." Todd started to laugh. Mimicking her " I'm Miss spits Clover." I grabbed Edd's arm and ran down the hall "Kevin can you please slow down..." I ran up the stairs dragging him along. I stopped a few centimetres away Edd tripped over his foot then bashing into me and me hit the ground hard. I layer there I held onto some kind of fabric I looked at my hand and it I was holding...


End file.
